No Words Spoken
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: My first fanfic, so try to be nice. Reviews gladly accepted. It's about our favorite couple: Kanata and Miyu. Kanata is a famous flute player. Miyu gets into an accident. What will Kanata do? Full Summary Inside Oneshot


**No Words Spoken**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa Daa Daa, the story belongs to Mika Kawamura.

**Summary: **The story is still the same, except for the ending. In this story, Kanata, who is now 21, is a famous, professional flute player (A/N: Sorry if it's kind of weird, just bear with it). He still has not confessed to Miyu yet. But one day, when Miyu was invited to come to his concert and an accident happens, what will our Kanata do to bring her back? Read the story to find out.

_ring ring _

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning when the phone in Miyu's apartment rang.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy Miyu.

"Are you still asleep?" said the voice over the phone.

"Kanata?" she asked.

"What do you think, idiot?" he replied.

_"That's definitely Kanata." _Miyu thought.

"What do you want?" she said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if you got the ticket." Kanata said.

Miyu being as slow as usual replied with a simple "Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about? Geez Miyu!" said Kanata

"...."

"Idiot" he muttered, but unfortunately Miyu heard and by this time she was wide awake and ready to fight back.

"Hey! That's not fair! I went to bed at about 2 in the morning last night and here you are calling me at, I don't know, 7? How is my brain suppose to be working properly right now, you jerk!" Miyu retorted

Miyu is also 21 and she currently is working as a teacher and a part time job at a convenience store. She's saving up money so that she can someday start her own flower shop. Last night, she had to work overtime and by the time she got home, it was around 1 and she still had to bathe, etc.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Sheesh." he replied.

"Thank you."

"So, anyways, did you get the ticket to my concert."

"Uhmm, yea. I got them in the mail last week."

"Great, so umm, are you coming?"

"Of course!"

"Great."

"Uhh, Kanata?"

"Yea?"

"When is it again?"

*the sound of Kanata slapping his forehead*

"You idiot! It's **today**."

"Oh, sorry!!"

"Whatever. So are you coming?"

"Yeah, of course. Oh, I got to go, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye"

-click-

"Ah, so it's today huh. His big concert. How great, well I better go get ready. Ooh, I should go get him some flowers. I should check what time the concert is." she thought

She picked up the ticket and invitation on her desk that Kanata sent her. On the card it read:

You are invited to Kanata Saionji's concert.

Date: December 3

Time: 12:00 PM

Where: Heiomachi Grand Theatre

"Oh crap! I don't have much time! It's already 7AM, and I only have 5 hours to shower and get ready, go pick up some flowers, drop off something at the preschool and get there. " she shouted.

And with that, she started to get ready. Meanwhile, let's check on our favorite brunette after Miyu hung up on him.

-click-

Kanata breathed a sigh of relief, nervousness and glee. He was glad that Miyu was coming, but he was still exasperated at how dense the girl was. I mean, how could she forget? She must be the slowest girl on the planet, but yet he still fell for her.

"Hey man, is Kousuki coming?" Kanata's best friend, Santa asked.

"Yup." he said smiling as big as humanly possible. (A/N: You know I'm exaggerating right? Cause it would be creepy if he did)

"So, are you finally going to confess to her today?" Sanata said smirking

"..." from the blushing brunette

"Well, are you?" Santa said leaning closer and smirking even more.

"S-Shut up Santa, o-o-of course." our brunette said calmly as possible.

"But what if you mess up or she rejects you" Santa said clearly enjoying tormenting his best friend.

"W-what, no way! She wouldn't do that, would she?" Kanata said seriously scared

"Relax man, I'm just teasing, you're going to do fine." Santa said while walking away (A/N: btw, they are at the theatre now)

"I sure hope so" muttered the brunette

-back to Miyu-

It's 11 o'clock and Miyu has finished changing and completing her chores. Her outfit was a white spaghetti straped tee with sunflower prints on the edges. She chose a pair of simple blue jeans and brown sandals. She wore a couple of simple bracelets, a heart shaped necklace and a pair of dandelion earrings. Her long blonde hair was let down reaching down to her waist and flowing whenever the wind came or when she walked. (A/N: sorry if the clothes description is bad or boring)

After she dropped off a package at the preschool, she went to the nearby flower boutique. She got a bouquet of tiger lilys and started to head to the bus stop and go to the Heiomachi Grand Theatre.

As Miyu was crossing the street, an incoming car was speeding down the street. Miyu turned and saw the car, but her mind was blank and her feet and mouth were not working, so she just stood there as the car came closer and closer. Until the car crashed into her.

-scene change-

Kanata was practicing his music when Santa came running frantically towards him. Kanata chuckled at how funny Santa looked.

"What is it Santa? Did you lose something?"

"This is no time for that! Miyu has been in an accident!"

_Miyu has been in an accident. She got hit by a car._

That was all that was running through Kanata's mind as he and Santa headed to the hopital.

"Where is she?" an out of breath Kanata asked

Nanami and Aya pointed to the room, shocked and crying.

"Kanata! don't go so fast." Santa said as he finally caught up.

"W-what happended?" Kanata nervously said.

"........ S-he was walking to the bus stop w-when a car was speeding and s-she got h-hit by it." Nanami managed to choke out.

The doctor came out of the room and announced that Miyu was fine. She had a couple of scratches and bruises, but not too severe.

"But there is one thing." he said.

"What is it?" everyone asked

"I don't know how to say this, but your friend is in a coma." the doctor said

-scene change to where Miyu is-

Nanami and Santa were by Miyu's bedside, while Aya went to call Miyu's parents and Kanata was at the window.

Kanata looked at her and was deeply saddened. Miyu was covered in bandages on her arms and face, not alot, but still.

"How could this happen?" was all he could think

The clock struck 12 and Kanata's head shot up at the sound. It was already 12 and he was late for his concert.

"Kanata, you have to go." Aya said

"But I can't just leave her."

"You're not leaving her, we'll be here until you get back." Nanami said

"But-"

"No buts Kanata, Miyu would've wanted you to go. So go and play for her." Santa said sincerely.

Shocked by Santa's kind and intelligent words, Kanata just nodded in agreement. He got into his car and told the driver to go to the theatre. He was going to play, for her.

-at the theatre-

The crowd was mumuring wondering why the concert had not started yet.

"We have no choice, he isn't here and he left his cell phone too."

"We can't just cancel, we'll lose too much profit and our ratings. Give him a couple more minutes. I'm sure he'll come, he said so himself that he had to play today. Something about a girl or something."

"Fine, but only 5 minutes"

With 1 minute left, Kanata came bursting through the door breathless.

"Sorry I'm late." he gasped.

"It's ok, just start. Go, here's your flute."

"Ok, thank you."

Kanata took a deep breath and walked onto the stage after the announcer introduced him. He looked into the crowd and knew that no head there belonged to his beloved blonde. He almost teared up, but Santa's words encouraged him. The music began and he started playing. The memories of his beloved blonde flowed into his head while he played. His playing was so deep and touching that it took the audience's breath away. It was so emotional and amazing. There were no words to describe it.

The memories of his blonde's smiling face, her cheerful laughter, the way she looked, how she called his name, everything.

In his mind was the blonde and a single thought, that he loved her.

-back to the hospital-

The 2 girls went to get some food and water, while Santa watched Miyu. At first he was not paying attention and thinking about Kanata and his concert and today's planned confession, which made him turn his head to the blonde. That's when he noticed something. She was smiling and tears were gently rolling down her cheeks. He gasped and was a bit confused and then he realized it, Kanata has told her and she heard it. He was crying tears of joy, happy for his best friend and his love.

-after the concert-

The brunette was sitting down on a chair back stage and sighed. A sigh of tiredness and a bit of sadness.

"Great job, Kanata"

"Thanks" he smiled back

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, thinking only of the one and only, Miyu. He was wondering whether she heard him or not and if she was ok.

"Kanata.." a familiar soft voice spoke

Kanata's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. Could it be? And there he saw, Miyu. He gasped and got up.

"Miyu, is that you?"

The blonde only smiled as she ran towards Kanata

"Of course, dummy." she said gleefully as she gave the brunette a big hug.

"How-"

"Shh" Miyu put a finger to his lips.

"I heard you."

"W-what?"

The blonde simply smiled until the brunette figured out what she meant.

She had heard him, even with no words spoken, she had heard him say it : I love you Miyu. And now it was her turn.

"I love you too Kanata"

And with that, they sealed their love with a kiss and prepared for a bright future together walking hand in hand.

_The End_

A/N: How was it? This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous. I got the idea from this song ish. It's an instrumental, but not an instrumental to a song, just an instrumental, get it? Well, yea. If you want the song, I can try to send it to you. So was it horrible? awesome? Tell me something. Rate&&Review even if you hate it and tell me if you think I should continue writing fanfics. Thank you for reading.


End file.
